


Something to Believe In

by tinybox



Series: unreality_strikes_back.exe [13]
Category: Doki Doki Literature Club! (Visual Novel)
Genre: Bad Poetry, Deja Vu, Memory Alteration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-12
Updated: 2020-02-12
Packaged: 2021-02-22 09:28:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22680679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinybox/pseuds/tinybox
Summary: A love poem Kaito never wrote, for a girl who never existed in the first place.
Series: unreality_strikes_back.exe [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1619047
Kudos: 7





	Something to Believe In

**_real or not real?_ **

_we went to the beach when we were little with our families, and got terrible sunburns, ate too much ice cream, and made pathetic looking sandcastles that we thought were amazing at the time._

_real or not real?_

_i convinced you to climb that tree with me in your backyard when we were little- the really tall one- and we ended up falling and each breaking an arm._ _we got matching casts._

_real or not real?_

_we used to play cards together during rainy days, until i found out that you'd been cheating the entire time._

_real or not real?_

_i baked you a cake for your birthday as a surprise, but ended up putting salt instead of sugar. it was terrible, but you ate the entire thing._

_real or not real?_

_you are my best friend, my only friend._

_and i know all of this is real, even though i have no evidence to prove you ever existed in the first place._

_love,_

_kaito_


End file.
